dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed vs Star Butterfly
Ed vs Star Butterfly is one of pure king of rage's DBX's. Description Star vs the Forces of Ed Edd n Eddy: Two funny cheerful characters duke it out in this ultimate brawl. Intro WELCOME TO DBX! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! Pre Fight One sunny morning in a burger shop, Star and Marco were sitting down at a table having lunch. “These Burgers are so good!” said Star as she took a bite out of her burger. “Yeah these aren’t pretty bad!” Agreed Marco. Suddenly their lunch was cut short by something zooming in through the windows, it flew past Star and Marco, and left the restaurant through the ceiling, but not before knocking some debris over the two. Star emerges from the rubble and holding her wand. “Ugh… Marco where are you?!” asked Star as she looks around for Marco. “Over here.” Answered Marco. Star turns around and sees Marco buried under some rubble with a few bruises. *Gasps* “Marco are you okay?!” asked Star showing concern over her friend. “I’m fine star, I'm just stuck could you help me out please?” asked Marco. “Don’t Worry Marco I’ll will average you!” Shouted Star as she then ran out of the restaurant, holding her wand in the air, while yelling out a battle cry. “Wait Star! I said I’m Fine!” called out Marco. Meanwhile The thing that flew through restaurant, was revealed to be a teenage boy wearing a jet pack, it was Ed as he landed in the middle of the town’s park. “The test was success double d!” shouted Ed. Ed then stops and takes a look at his surroundings and notices a bunch people staring at him, giving him weird and confused looks. “Double D?” said Ed. “You!” shouted Star. Ed turns around and sees a blonde teenage girl with an angry look on her face walking towards him. “You’re the guy who hurt Marco! Now I’m going to kick your butt!” shouted Star. “But I need my butt to sit with.” Said Ed. Star ignored his excuse and slaps Ed with her wand. Ed glares at her and gets into a combat stance. HERE WE GO! Fight Ed rushes at Star and pummels her with his fists. But Star kicks him away and charges up her wand and shouts out a spell. "Cupcake Blast!" shouted Star as she fires a barrage of cupcakes from her wand toward Ed. Ed ate some of the cupcakes, but gets hit by the rest. Star grins and fires up another spell. "Narwhal Blast!" shouted Star as she a barrage of narwhals towards Ed. Ed was able to dodge the attack using his jet pack and rushes towards Star. With no time to react Ed grabs star and slam her into the ground. Star tries to get up, but Ed jumps onto her and starts pounding her into the dirt using head. "I am a woodpecker! except with dirt." said Ed in between headbutts. Star kicks Ed off of her and fires a blast of energy from her wand towards him. Ed gets hit by the blast and it sents him into a tree. Ed gets out and pulls the tree out of the ground and swings it towards star. Star barely dodges the attacks and rushes towards Ed. Star attacks Ed with a series of punches and kicks him into a hotdog stand. Ed grabs the cart, eats some of hotdogs, and throws it towards star. Star dodges the attack and fires another beam of magic towards Ed, that sends him crashing into a fabric store. Inside the store Ed finds a shag carpet and gets an idea. "I think I just thunk!" Ed said to himself as he then grabs the carpet, put on a pair of slippers and begins rubbing his feet on it. Star is seen walking near the store looking for Ed. "Where could he be hiding?" asked Star. Star then gets her answer when she sees electricity building up inside the store next to her. "Gotcha!" shouted Star as she then runs inside. When star gets inside, she was shock at what she saw. Ed was an human electro magnet as rugs, fabric supplies, and other stuff was coming towards him. Star was about to fire another spell at him, but wand got pulled in, and she got pull in as well. Star tries to get away, but the force was to stong, and Ed then points his finger at her. "Zappity Zap Zap!" shouted Ed as he formed an electrical charge that blew up the building that they were in. After the explosion, Star emerges from the rubble covered dirt and some minor injuries, holding her wand. *Cough* *Cough* "Whoa that was so awesome! How did that guy do that?! Wait where did he go?" asked Star as she looks around for Ed. Suddenly Ed emerges from the rubble into the air, wearing the jet pack. "I am the Claw and The Claw can Fly!" shouted Ed as then flew towards star. "W-what?! how is he still alive?!" shouted Star in Disbelief. Ed thens headbutts star, sending her through 3 buildings. Star gets up, grabs her wand, and charges up another spell. "Rainbow Fist Punch!" shouted Star as she fires a rainbow colored blast from her wand towards Ed. Ed barely dodges the blast and rushes towards star again. But this time star was prepared as she fires another blast towards Ed's jetpack, blasting it off his back, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Star then rushes towards Ed to see if he was Dead, but got her answer when Ed suddenly grabs her. "Sumo Hug!" shouted Ed as he gave Star a bone crushing hug. Star tries her best to escape from Ed's grip, but he was to strong, and she felt all the air leaving her lungs. Suddenly there was a Loud snapping heard, meaning Ed crushed star's spine, killing her instantly. Ed let's go of Star and she falls to the ground motionless. "What was I doing again?" asked Ed. K.O! Aftermath Ed leaves the scene flying on his jet pack, while Marco cries over Star's Dead body. Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cartoon Network vs Disney' Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Joke themed DBX Battles